degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150619084935
If I'm going to be honest though, I kind of agree with the contention that only people, not guns kill because it's true. Anybody can own a gun, but only a homicidal maniac would use it to hurt innocent people. Guns do not make already evil people bad, nor do they turn good people into homicidal monsters. Guns are just inanimate objects. They can be used for good as much as they can be for evil. It all depends on whose hands they are in. I have uncles who own guns and I know they would never hurt anyone with them unless they had to to protect themselves or their families, which is precisely why they have them in the first place. I do believe that people should own guns (although locked up in a cabinet in their homes) in the sense that it's a proactive safety measure. My uncle was held at gunpoint in his own home, and while he wasn't afforded the opportunity to get to the gun he had downstairs, he was fortunate enough to be spared. But there are so many different ways the moment could have gone, and if he had a gun, he could have prevented himself from becoming another statistic. But I digress. Honestly, if I could, I WOULD carry a gun around with me. As a woman, I have been in frightening predicaments that I was fortunate enough to get out of without needing a weapon, but in all those times, I wished for nothing more than to have one. I'd feel so much safer every day of my life if I was able to carry a gun with me. Don't get me wrong, I don't think that people should be allowed to bear arms in public places. With all that is already going on where guns are not even permitted in public, I can only imagine how much worse it would be if they were. In theory, it seems like a very good idea for your average decent human being to carry around a gun, but with it comes great responsibility and a lot of people whom are just way too trigger-happy - even if they may be the minority - can do way too much damage for the risk of permitting anyone to bear arms to be afforded. I understand why guns are banned in most places; people abuse the power they hold, but there are also so many good, decent people in the world that wish to be able to carry one with them for the right reasons and it's honestly not fair that they can't because of these psychopaths using them for the wrong reasons. Unfortunately, there's no way of being able to tell the former from the latter to know whom to give guns to and whom to not, so it's understandable why it's considered safer to ban guns than allow everyone to carry guns in public, but at the end of the day, if a maniac wants a gun, he/she will get one regardless while we're all sitting ducks in the meanwhile.